


Letter to my husband.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kenma wrote a letter, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, just fluff I swear, post marriage, sweet and cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: « This letter is getting long, but I have so much to say. So many things to write that I’d never dare to say aloud but still feel nonetheless. You already know all of this, the fact that we are good to each other isn’t a secret. But I thought that it was the right moment to say it to you. Say how much I love you. »After their wedding, at their hotel, Kenma gives Kuroo a letter. The latter may need a bunch of handkerchiefs to go through it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Letter to my husband.

« Kuro, 

I don’t know how to start this letter if I’m being honest. I tried four times already, but never got satisfied with it so threw them away. I know it’s not ecological but I wanted it to be perfect so don’t be all fired up about it because I’m doing this for you. Guess it won’t be perfect anyway, but at least, it’s me. 

I know I’m not well known to be talkative. I’m more secretive than anything, that’s not a surprise to anyone. But that doesn’t mean I have nothing to say, in fact, I have plenty. And I know that you know that. 

You have always been able to understand me, to read what’s on my mind without needing me to explain it for you. That’s as relieving as it’s upsetting. But this time, I want to tell you everything, I’d like to share all my thoughts, because I think you deserve to hear it. 

But I’m a coward and I’m not capable to say it in front of you. Because you’ll get so sappy and shit and then I’ll be mad and keep everything for myself and you’ll pout. So instead, have this letter. This way, I also won’t need to repeat it like ever, and you’ll be able to read it as many times as you‘d like too. Just please, don’t read it every day, that would be embarrassing. 

I’m not much of an affectionate being. I tend to treasure my personal space, wether it’s physical or mental. Nothing you don’t know already. But you came into my life thirty years ago and disturbed everything. (I really can’t believe I’m going to write such horribly sweet things. Hope I won’t puke while writing.) 

You really were a nervous child. I know you don’t remember it that way and still think you have always been cool, but really, you were not. You were so stressed and careful, worried about what I might thought of you. I was alike, not very confident in anything. But hey, we both changed a lot. 

It’s that little guy from back then that I allowed into my life, into my personal space. You were horribly stupid and annoying. And still are. A sore loser and terrible gamer. The only thing you were good at was volleyball and even that took some time. 

But still, the fact is, I let you in. And it’s been the best choice of my life. You’re probably ugly crying right now and I’m for sure rethinking my statement, but yeah... You’ve changed my life, just by being you and accepting me. 

You being obnoxious, oblivious, stupid and mischievousdid upset me. But I would lie if I told you that I didn’t find it funny, that it never brought joy in my day. Your horrible tendency to tease and annoy me was hard to bear with but that doesn’t mean I wanted them out of my life. There’s nothing about you that I’d like out of my life. Except that horrible shirt. Please get rid of this hideous thing already, nobody needs to know you’re my 1# fan and it’s embarrassing. 

And you being the most supportive, kind and careful being erased all the times we fought. There’s not much of them, but there are still there, it’s part of us. I’m not ashamed of them, I wouldn’t change anything if I could too. Because they forged us, made us who we are today. Plus, you’d always make up for these kinds of moments. 

You’re really someone. As unnerving as you can be sometimes, more often than not, you have this huge heart that I can’t _not_ love. You are always so generous to people, supporting them, taking care of them. You have always bent down in four for others, and even though it was more a flaw than a quality for you, I still like that about you. You’re really selfless, and even when it hurts me to see you in pain because people abused your generosity, I wouldn’t want it another way. Because that’s who you are. I still can’t believe I had to be the one of all people to show you about self-love, self boundaries. 

Growing up with you was a hell of a ride, and it still is, except that now, we are getting older together. Note that I wrote this with a disgusted expression. I don’t want you to get all fired up about it and start being obnoxious again. 

Spending everyday of his life, for thirty years change someone. It was for the better for me. You accepted me as I am, but pushed me to be better. It’s kind of bittersweet to say it, but I wouldn’t be where am I right now if it wasn’t for you. You changed me for the better while loving me at my worst. 

Every little thing you did since the day we met played a important part in my development. You playing video games with me even if you were horrible at it, never complaining showed me that I shouldn’t be afraid of loving the things I love. You pushing me into volleyball showed me that I could do better than I thought even in something that I didn’t like at first. You giving me space when I needed, allowed me to think that I wasn’t crazy for wanting to be left alone, that it was normal. You telling me how beautiful I was pushed me into being less violent about myself. You supporting me helped me into being more confident. Every act you did, every word you said had an impact. 

And you showed me that it was reciprocated. You showed me that I too, was important in your life. You told me that our relationship was based and is still based of understanding. That I have as much impact in your life than you have in mine. I’m glad to know that I helped you being more considerate with yourself, more kind with you. That I actually participated in your goals and achievements. Because it shows that there is an 'us'. 

This letter is getting long, but I have so much to say. So many things to write that I’d never dare to say aloud but still feel nonetheless. You already know all of this, the fact that we are good to each other isn’t a secret. But I thought that it was the right moment to say it to you. Say how much I love you. 

I rarely say it. I show more than say. But it doesn’t erase the fact that I do. It doesn’t erase the fact that I’ve developed romantic feelings for you in high school, which only grew stronger once in uni. It surely doesn’t affect the fact I want to spend my life with your stupid ass, making breakfast in the morning -well rather you making breakfast when I’m still sleeping and then getting waken up by you bringing it to me in bed- kissing each other goodbye before going to work, meeting up again in the evening and just lazily cuddling into the couch in front of some stupid movie. 

I know it’s still early -well we’re getting married so I think we’ve already skipped the whole taking it slowly part- but I’d like to have a family, to have a place we could both call home with pets and all. And even though I never said it aloud, I still want all of this. I still want a life with you. 

We are childhood friends. Best friends. Boyfriends. Fiancés. And when you’ll read that letter, husbands. 

So yes, growing up with you was a hell of a ride. And I hope getting older together will be even better. 

We have time though, we have all our life. Because you won’t get rid of time that easily. And I’ll probably feel guilty if I got rid of you so, we’re kind of stuck together for eternity. After all, that’s what marriage means, right? 

I’m done being sappy now. Keep this letter like it’s your most precious object, you’ll probably never hear me saying all these things again. Unless you’ll behave. I could rethink that statement. 

I love you,

Your husband.

Ps: Please get a hold of yourself before leaping at me. I know you’re a sobbing mess right now. »

Tetsurou inhaled sharply, sticking air into his lungs, preventing himself to burst out and rush into his husband. His cheeks are wet, red from being scratched several time to get rid of the tears. His eyes are not better, puffy and bloody, full of love and gratefulness. 

Finally, for the first time since Kenma had given him the letter, sitting on their honeymoon bed, he looked up. He couldn’t help the loud chuckle that escaped his mouth at the sight of his partner crying silently, face not any better than his. 

He teased nonetheless, voice hoarse from crying, a full grin on his lips. "Look at that, who’s the one ugly crying now?” 

The blond covered his face with his hands, sweeping away the tears. He laughed too, swearing. “Shut up, you jerk.” 

And that was it, Kuroo leaped onto Kenma, sparking a yelped from him. But he didn’t got away from the embrace, instead plunging his head into the older’s head, smelling his shampoo. They fall back in the bed, holding each other close, grateful to be together. 

Tetsurou get up on his elbows, encircling his husband’s head into his hands. With a wide smile, he kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, sparking candid laughs out of the blond. He then stopped on his lips, kissing them slowly, passionately, sharing how much love he had in him. He received the exact same response, as small hands found their way behind his neck. 

A shaky breath escaped him as he parted, looking at the love of his life. Kenma had his eyes closed, and a beautiful smile he was trying to hide by bitting his lip. His heart missed a beat at how pretty he was. 

_Holy shit_. Kozume Kenma was his husband. This perfect creature was his partner for life. He was a Kozume. 

He plunged into a kiss again, sighing contently against his lips.Devouring and tasting the most gleeful flavor of life. When they parted again, Kenma had his eyes open and hands on his probably flushed cheeks. Nearly thirty years and Kenma still had so much effect on him. If he was being honest, he will never get used to calling him his husband and the same goes for his kisses, he will probably forever be amazed by how tender and tasty they are. 

“I love you.” He murmured, locking his eyes into gold ones. 

Kenma smiled, planting a kiss on his nose. “I love you too.” 

He buried his head into the blond’s neck, tightening their hug. In a strangled yet excited voice he spoke. “I’m going to frame this letter and hang it on the walls.” 

He looked up just on time to see Kenma rolling his eyes, but felt the laugh he tried to hide against his chest. He smiled widely, as his husband shoved his face away, giggling. 

“Oh shut it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> Here is something I wrote to get rid of writer block. So it’s cheesy and sappy but you know what? I love it anyway so I posted it! 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave a comment and kudo if you liked it, or if you didn’t like it too, I’d like to know why and what I can do better! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and stay safe! <3


End file.
